Kiss Me Just Once
by SpencerGilly
Summary: You don't remember anything from the battle?" "No, should I? Your acting like you told me something important, InuYasha." "I, I told Naraku the reason I have to protect you is..." Inu/Kag FLUFF! InuYasha confesses his feelings to Kagome.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry.

* * *

**Her is another one-shot (Very cute, very fluffy) about my favorite pairing, InuYasha and Kagome! More are coming... tell me in my rewvies if you want...**

**A) A one-shot where InuYasha gets jealous of Koga**

**B) A Miroku and Sango one-shot**

**C) A one-shot that where InuYasha gets jealous of Hojo**

**D) A one-shot that gets started by a movie that InuYasha and Kagome decide to watch when they go back to her time**

**Review me and tell me which and whatever gets most votes wins!!! Thanks for reading!!! here we go...

* * *

**

"InuYasha, isn't the sky beautiful?" asked Kagome gazing as the blue sky with fluffy white clouds sticking out here and there. InuYasha snorted.

"Feh! It's okay I guess." He said fiddling with the grass. He then slowly lifted up his head to stare at the girl next to him. Her deep brown chocolate eyes gazed at the sky with wonder, as her silky black hair was tugged on lightly by a gentle breeze. The moonlight made her smooth milk-and-honey colored skin have a certain glow to it. He found himself enchanted by her beauty, and not able to look away.

And he slowly began to blush as she turned her head, looking back into his gold eyes. He knew oh, yes he knew. It was no mystery to him why he was not able to look away from the young Miko, his Kagome. He had denied his feelings to himself, and to his friends for a long time, but then finally, he had admitted to himself. He was in love with Kagome.

FLASHBACK

"_Kagome!" yelled InuYasha as he quickly dropped Tetsuiaga, running over to her unmoving body. "Kagome! Wake up!" he yelled shaking her shoulders._

"_My, my, InuYasha, you care so much about defeating me that you would let this girl you care for die? Well, I suppose you don't care for her that much, seeing as you abandoned her for Kikyo…" InuYasha quickly became enraged._

"_Naraku! You bastard! Shut-up! Do you honestly think I still love Kikyo? I owe her my life but… but…" he paused as a sudden realization struck him. "But I don't love her. She died for a reason, and we… we aren't meant to be together. B…because…" he gazed at the pretty Miko lying still in his arms. "Because…" Naraku snickered at him. _

"_Because of what InuYasha?" the way Naraku talked to him, and looked at Kagome like he had a strong desire to kill her, and him, made InuYasha overwhelmingly enraged. _

"_Because I am here to protect Kagome you bastard! Because…" he stared at the beautiful girl in his arms again, and had no doubts about what he was about to say. "Because I love her!" he quickly began to run toward Naraku, as he picked up the Tetsuiaga, and violently attacked. _

"_Oh, InuYasha you fool. You cannot defeat me. May I just add that when my reincarnation saw in her soul, I found she shares your feelings. But don't become happy, for now the girl you love is going to die Inuyasha." He shook with rage._

"_Die Naraku! Windscar!" He yelled slicing down through the air with the Tetsuiaga, creating yellow light. As soon as the affects had worn off, he looked up, and saw Naraku had vanished. He shook with rage once again. "I'll find you!" he yelled angrily, only to be interrupted as he heard a soft moan behind him. "Kagome!" he yelled as he quickly ran towards her. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, InuYasha, I'll be fine."_

_END FLASHBACK_

InuYasha looked at Kagome longingly again. "Hey, are you sure you don't remember anything from our last battle with Naraku?" Kagome smiled and lightly laughed.

"What's up InuYasha?" he slowly looked up.

"Uh… the sky?" he said unsurely. Kagome laughed harder.

"No, I mean, that is about the fifth time you asked me if I remembered anything from that battle. And I keep telling you no. Why? Did something important happen? InuYasha's eyes became sad. He couldn't believe she didn't remember. He wanted her to remember. So badly. He wanted her to know he loved her with all of his heart, and he wasn't able to tell her. Because, if she rejected him, it would be more painful than being shot with one thousand arrows.

'Naraku did tell you he saw into her soul, and she feels the same way.' InuYasha shook his head in disgust. He was AUCTALLY thinking of trusting that vial bastard. Kagome looked concerned as she noticed the sad look growing in his eyes.

"InuYasha, is something wrong?" he looked at her gorgeous face. He knew that by keeping theses feelings inside, well… he just… couldn't do it any longer. He sighed in defeat.

"Kagome, I… I told you something… something important at Naraku's last battle, and… well… feh, it doesn't really matter that much, I just thought you might remember." Kagome looked at him with wonder, then shut her eyes tight. She tried very hard to remember the battle, but all she could remember from that day was a wonderful dream she had had.

She sighed happily in the memory. In the dream, all she could remember was InuYasha protecting her, then yelling out her no longer loved Kikyo. Then the demon had asked him why, and InuYasha had yelled 'Because I love Kagome!' it was one of the best dreams she had ever had, and the memory made her blush.

"Well…" she began uncertainly. InuYasha's ears perked up happily. Could she remember? "There is one thing from that day… but it was just a stupid dream so… it…. It doesn't matter." She turned tomato red, and looked at the ground, embarrassed.

InuYasha sighed. 'I guess I have no choice but to tell her again.' He thought nervously. "Kagome I… when we were at battling, you got knocked out… and I was so scared… so scared Kagome, I can't live without you." He heard Kagome gasp.

'So I'm not just his jewel detector?' she thought hopefully.

"Well… when… when Naraku asked me why I was so determined to protect you… I… I said… I told him that…." He slowly trailed off, embarrassed. Her heart skipped a beat as she gazed at the silver-haired hanyou who sat, honey-golden eyes staring at the ground, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

'I love him.' She thought with absolute certainty. 'I love him so much. But Kikyo… he still loves…' she sighed in disappointment, and looked at the floor as well. InuYasha's keen ears heard her sigh, and her scent changed from the way it normally was, to the scent she had when she was sad.

'She normally gets sad whenever Kikyo is near.' He thought looking at the beautiful raven-haired girl. She shook her head and put a smile on her face. But she didn't fool him. He scent was still sad.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked in a fake happy voice. InuYasha's eyes widened again.

"Well… I… I… it's nothing, never mind." Kagome sighed in disappointment. She had thought that maybe, just maybe he was going to tell her…

'That's stupid.' She thought angrily. 'He could never love you like you love him.' InuYasha noticed Kagome's face go sad again, and her scent smelled even stronger of depression than before. It broke his heart to see the girl he loved with everything inside of him sad.

'I have to tell her something that will cheer her up. Otherwise… she might decide to go home back through that goddamn well, damn! I wish that thing would just disappear so she could stay here.' He looked up and cleared his throat. Kagome looked up at him.

'Something that will cheer her up… OH! She always gets so sad when I go to Kikyo… she is probably just worried that if I go with Kikyo there will be no one left to protect her. Since I already chose her, I can tell her I won't see Kikyo anymore, even if I sense her presence.' Kagome was till looking at InuYasha, waiting for him to say something.

"Well… I… I… I have decided to stay with you… I mean all of you! And um… not go with…uh Kikyo." Kagome's eyes widened and he kept explaining, as he became lost in her big brown eyes. "I… I loved her once, but, I feel, like I owe her my life, and don't love her anymore… the only reason I said I would go was because I felt responsible for her death and… now I feel responsible for finding the rest of the jewel… and… protecting you." InuYasha's face was red from embarrassment now. 'Because I love you.' He thought to himself.

Kagome just kept staring, and she drifted closer. "Do you mean it?" she whispered, not believing her ears. She knew he could still never return her feeling towards him, but at least it meant that she wouldn't have to go through that stabbing pain in her heart every time he went to see Kikyo.

"Yeah." He whispered back, no longer embarrassed, but confidant, staring at his beautiful Miko. He suddenly found himself wrapped in Kagome's arms. He stiffened in surprise, but eventually returned the hug and sighed in pleasure.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had left us. I never would have been able to forget about you, I would have thought about you every day, and cried for ages. I'm… InuYasha, I just can't tell you how happy I am that you won't leave me… I mean… leave us!" she finished blushing.

InuYasha kept hugging Kagome, and though what he had just said over in his head. He couldn't believe how close he had come to telling her he loved her. He pulled away, and looked at her straight in the face. He knew that he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't pretend her felt nothing from her, and he couldn't keep it from her any longer. He took a deep breath, expecting to get 'sat' to oblivion.

"Kagome, I do have something else to tell you… what I said at Naraku's castle." She looked at him with those warm eyes, and his heart melted. "I told Naraku, that I didn't love Kikyo. And then… I said that I needed to protect you, because… because, I'm in love with you Kagome." He finished quietly. He had just said something that felt so right, but that he never though would come out of his mouth.

'She doesn't love you. You're a worthless hanyou.' He thought closing his eyes and waiting to be sat. Nothing happened. He looked up and saw Kagome sitting there, looking dumfounded. She slowly moved her mouth and whispered.

"So it wasn't a dream…" she looked at the floor and then up at InuYasha. 'This HAS to be a dream. It can't be real; it's too… too perfect! Well, then I should probably enjoy it…' InuYasha looked confused.

"Kagome, what do you mean it wasn't a dre-" he immediately stopped speaking, and wrapped his arms around the gorgeous Miko who had pressed her lips softly on his. His thoughts were buzzing, and so were hers.

There were a million fireworks going off in Kagome's head. She felt so right, so perfect, and so complete, like a missing piece to her heart had been found. And she knew it had. 'This can't be a dream. It feels so… so real.' She said wrapping her arms around her beloved hanyou.

InuYasha began to stroke her silky, jet-black hair. They then slowly pulled apart from each other, desperately needing air. "You mean it… InuYasha?" she asked quietly, resting her head on his chest.

"Yes Kagome, I love you, with all of my heart and my soul." Kagome's heart raced, and she began to cry. InuYasha's face immediately became worried.

"Kagome why are you crying?" he asked stroking her hair, and lightly kissing her forehead. She then began to laugh lightly.

"Because I am happy you baka! I love you too, and I have for a long, long time! I just always thought you knew…" she said, trailing off as she buried her face in his fire-rat hiorai and idly stroked his ears. InuYasha's heart raced as well. She loved him too? He looked down at his Kagome, and he immediately knew it was true, she looked so happy, and smelled so sweet and content.

"Kagome… will you… will you be my mate? The mother of my pups? Because… I want to stay with you forever. Never leave you. Ever." Kagome looked up at him lovingly, and saw the pure affection in his eyes, and knew that he meant it.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation. "I will stay with you forever. I never want to leave you either. I promise, I will always stay with you." InuYasha was indescribably happy. He never though Kagome would fall in love with a hanyou like him. She stroked his ears with her thumb, and leaned into him. He made a contented purr as he stroked her hair.

"Kiss me just once again?" he whispered in her ear. And she smiled, leaning up, bringing her face closer to his, until their noses touched.

"Absolutely. But, you know, I should S-I-T you for taking you so long to ask me that." She smiled looking in his eyes, getting closer, and closer, almost closing the distance between their faces.

"You better not, or else I won't be able to do this." He said, closing the distance between him, and passionately kissing his mate, his Kagome, and wrapping her in his arms, making sure never to let go of the girl he loved.

* * *

**So thanks for reading! And don't forget to review and vote!!! I really love reading what you guys have to say!!!! :)**

**xoxox**

**KagomeThePriestess97  
**


End file.
